A Different Destiny
by 09ToffeeApple03
Summary: Edward changes Bella after New Moon.Jacob felt as if his destiny had been destroyed. He begins to develop feelings for a certain hot-headed girl who has changed quite a bit. Yet what are these strange feelings that seem a lot like imprinting?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first time I am writing anything. This is a Blackwater story. All the characters do not belong to me. I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. Reviews and opinions are welcome

Edward changed Bella in Italy when she rescued him so there is no Renesmee.

Chapter 1: The unheard of JPOV 

A piercing howl woke me from my peaceful slumber. I groaned as I got up and cracked my muscles, preparing myself for another day of patrol and trying not to think about _her._ Bella Swan, it was the name that haunted me. Unfortunately her bloodsucker Edward had changed her into a leech because of the entire Italy fiasco. If you are wondering what the entire Italy Fiasco well basically pixie leech comes to check on Bella since she "sees" her jumping of the La Push cliff (honestly haven't the leeches heard of cliff diving) well I would admit that the sea had gotten rough. So apparently pixie vamp can't see wolfs (at least we have that to our advantage against all the other gifted vamps) so then pixie thinks Bella is dead and tells Blondie vamp and she goes and tells mind reader that Bella is dead. The mind reader loved her and just left Bella because he thought it would be safer. He could not have been more wrong.

When Edward had left Bella things had just became much worse. There were two psycho vamps after her wanting revenge. For a human she attracted a lot of danger that I often wondered if she was part of some supernatural creature that attracted danger to themselves. The pack managed to kill the dreadlock leech. The redhead was very tricky. She had brought 2 other vamps with her, thinking we were weak so she was eventually killed.

But getting back to Italy the mind reader went all suicidal on everyone and so just cutting the story short Bella goes to Italy and saves Edward and they all came back to Forks. I can't believe that I honestly thought she was coming back for me. Oh was I so wrong she came back just to say goodbye and it felt like a slap in the face I still remember her exact words "I have chosen my life and I want to start living it" Bella had said that to me. I hadn't seen her for a week and when I eventually did she was a bloodsucker. I don't know why but I felt as if my destiny had been destroyed.

Now I'm not one to really believe in destiny but I just couldn't shake that feeling. It is said that life is a journey and there are many paths to choose from. I knew that Bella _was_ part of my destiny I always felt this pull when I was around her, it was not imprinting but then again what was it. That path of my destiny is destroyed. Now I will just have to find another but would I still find the same happiness?

Another howl echoed in the distance which effectively shook me out my thoughts. I sped towards the forest taking of my cut of jeans before phasing. As my mind connected to everyone else there was instant chaos. I reached everyone and I made my way over to Sam.

'_Silence everyone so we can figure out what's happening.' Sam thought but never commanded_

'_What's going on here?' I thought to Sam_

'_Oh guess what Sam just found out from Harry Clearwater apparently his children are getting the signs to become wolfs' Quil thought to me before Sam could say anything. Sam had this weird dark look on his face._

'_Hey wait what's with the plural Harry only has one son and that's Seth so why the plural?'_

'_Urm yeah well see that's what's wrong Leah is also showing the signs' thought Embry with pity_

'_LEAH but she can't show the signs she's a girl' I thought helplessly_

'_Leah hardly looks like a girl anymore. I mean she was a totally hot and the greatest person before Sam went and broke…' Jared quickly trailed of as he heard Sam growl._

'_If this is really happening and she does phase you are in total shit man oh well good luck' Paul thought with a bit of humor._

'_THIS IS NO HUMOROUS MATTER PAUL' Sam thundered and there was utter silence. 'Now can everyone phase so we can talk properly without everyone's unwanted opinions._

Everyone phased back quickly. Leah was a forbidden topic to everyone. Everyone remembered what happened between Sam and Leah. Sam had imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily while they were engaged. Everyone knows that you can't control or stop an imprint, but Leah didn't. Sure she knows about some of the legends, but it's not like she actually believes them. Leah was absolutely heartbroken when Sam had left her without knowing why. Of course no one could even tell her. Then she saw Sam with her own cousin Emily. No one could ever forget the look one Leah's face and I could see that it still haunted Sam.

Leah had changed a lot since then. Her once beautiful and charming smile had changed into a permanent grimace etched on her face. Her once soulful eyes had now taken on a look of pure suffering and heartbreak. She was once the life of the party and could just walk into a room and bring life into it, and now she avoided everyone and her only company was the silence of her bedroom walls. Yes Leah Clearwater had changed.

In a way Leah had reminded me of Bella after her leech left her only Bella was the complete opposite of Leah but they had suffered the same heartbreak. It was as if their soul had been ripped away from them. Bella had become a complete zombie while Leah just took out her anger on everyone else. Leah had hated those looks of pity thrown in her direction. She completely loathed Sam for what he did to her. And as for Emily, Leah never spoke to her again. Yet the biggest difference between Bella and Leah was that Bella's leech still loved her and now they are living their happy leech lives.

I absently shook my head I had to get over her completely. She chose him and his bloodsucking family. That's what hurt me the most. She chose to be a vampire, a blood sucker, if not me why couldn't she just find a normal guy and remain human. But since life seemed to hate me, my best friend had become my mortal enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accepting Responsibility

**JPOV**

Sam called for everyone's attention. He was strictly in alpha mode. Everyone settled down quickly as this was going to be one heck of a pack meeting. Things were now different. None of the legends told to us by the elders said anything about female wolfs. Our pack life was going to change drastically. We all knew that Sam had never forgiven himself for what he did to Leah.

"Now as everyone heard Seth and his sister Leah are showing the signs. This is something completely unknown for a female to become a wolf. I have talked to the elders and they are desperately trying to find information about this. In the meantime if Leah does phase I do not want any of you to think about imprinting as I feel that I should be the one to explain that to her. I do not want any of you to think anything that involves Emily and me to her even if she provokes you. Also there is the matter of phasing and she is a female so I request that you all give her privacy. I am also ordering this." Said Sam with a tone of finality and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sam we all know that it is almost impossible for you to not to think of your imprint whenever you not around her so how is that going to work out for Leah who will be hearing your thoughts while in wolf form" Paul announced cockily

Sam tried to hide his flinch but we all saw it "We will just have to see when the time comes" said Sam darkly

Imprinting was supposed to be rare yet almost everyone in the pack had imprinted. The pack consisted of my 2 best friends Quil and Embry then there was Jared, Paul, Sam and I, out of 6 wolfs 4 had imprinted. Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim, Paul on my sister Rachel (I honestly had to stop myself from killing Paul) and the most complicated was Quil and Claire. Complicated because Claire is 2 years old and imprinting is love at first sight, it's finding your soul mate and to be whatever your imprint needs you to be. Quil was going to have to wait a while for Claire to grow up. So it was just Embry and me as the loaners. It gets awkward when we all wolf because no one can really control what they think about so there were absolutely no secrets. Trust me when I say that some things are better left unknown.

"Two more thing before I dismiss this meeting" Sam said suddenly "The first is that we need to monitor both Seth and Leah as they are very close to phasing. So starting from tonight Embry will monitor Seth while Jacob monitors Leah.

Some people may call me mad but I was actually excited to monitor Leah. Yes she had become a bitter person, but she had survived through the heartbreak of Sam leaving her. I just wanted to know everything about her and how she managed everything. She intrigues me so much that it was starting to freak me out but at least it distracts me from Bella who I was slowly getting over. Before I could think about anything else the tone of Sam's voice hinted that he was about to announce something big so I listened attentively as he spoke.

The second thing is something really important. As you all know I am not the rightful alpha and the elders say that Jacob is now ready to become rightful alpha. This pack will not be its best until there is a rightful alpha."

Okay I was totally not expecting that I mean come on me alpha. I'm not one who leads people but then again I never tried. "Urm Sam I am not totally sure if I do want to become an alpha you are doing a perfect job. And I am sure everyone else would prefer you as alpha over me."

"That's so not true Jake come on you would be a great leader it's in your blood. You have better control over the pack than Sam does. You have grown up a lot these few months, you have stopped us from getting into a lot of fights and you know just what to say to even calm Paul down. You exceed Sam in almost every aspect of being a wolf. Face it Jacob you are the rightful alpha of this pack and no one here will deny it. We are all waiting for you to step up."Embry said surprising us all with the sudden outburst.

Yes it was true it was now a few months that Bella had left and I changed I became more mature in some ways and I became more involved with the pack but I still am the risk taking and fun loving Jacob Black. "I am definitely not Sam and I could never be the alpha he was and I would not lead the way he does but I know that I am ready to take responsibility and lead the pack in my own way and be a good leader. I ask for a few weeks for me to get used to the idea and gain as much knowledge I can before I step up." I said anxious of getting those few months to prepare myself.

"Spoken like a true alpha. I will give you 3 weeks before I step down and give you Jacob Ephraim Black your rightful title as alpha." Sam said, power ringing from his announcement. I knew at that moment my life was going to change as I accepted my calling of true alpha. In some ways I felt for the first time that I was not truly a wolf until I would become the rightful alpha.

"Our little boy is growing up into a man. I am so very proud of you Jakey-poo that you are finally accepting responsibility." Jared said as he wiped away his fake tears of joy

"Jakey-poo The Alpha."Paul remarked as the entire pack started laughing uncontrollably.

I was so going to get Jared for this. Hopefully I could get Kim to tell me anyone of her embarrassing nicknames for him. Oh it was so on! Jared was going to regret that. But before I could make a witty comeback an unfamiliar scared howl sounded through the afternoon sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Hey guys thanks a lot for the reviews I have chapter 3 up so enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Phased

**JPOV**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the howl ready to phase and see what happened.

"Wait" Sam commanded everyone. "Seth or Leah might have phased and if everyone is phased we could overwhelm whoever it is so Jacob and I will go check what happened. If we need help you will hear Jacob's or my howl."

"Urm Sam, why would Jacob and you need help? You are just going to see who phased and calm them back down… Urm right?" Quil asked clearly confused.

"Leah might of phased." Sam mumbled. Understanding flooded everyone's face and it had become deathly silent. No one had ever seen Sam like this, so vulnerable and at that moment he looked like a boy who was going to have to confront something he should of did years ago. He was not the ever calm alpha we knew. Sam looked scared and that made everyone worried. For some weird reason I knew that Leah had not phased and it was in fact her brother. I just felt connected to her yet I have not said one word to her after Sam had broken up with her. She had cut everyone out from her life.

Jared had a concerned look on his face. "Do you rather want me to go with Jacob? You don't have to go." He said softly to Sam.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out "It isn't Leah who phased it's her brother Seth." Okay why the hell did I say that? I didn't want to explain this weird connection I felt towards Leah. Sam was still very protective over Leah, Emily had understood that. It was a weird between Sam, Emily and Leah.

Both Embry and Quil raised their eyebrows at me in question while Paul smirked at me and was about to make a stupid comment When Sam cut him off "It's probably because you are the true alpha so you can tell." Sam commented and I didn't tell him that it was nothing to do with me being alpha that I knew who phased. So I just let him think that to avoid unwanted questioning.

"We really need to go check on Seth. He must be really panicking." I said and Sam nodded in agreement as we both got ready to phase, with Sam being a little anxious. When we did phase our minds connected to none other than Seth Clearwater. Sam exhaled in relief that he wouldn't have to face Leah yet. Then we were both hit with Seth's disorientated, questioning thoughts.

'_What do you mean you don't have to face Leah yet? Who are you? Why can I hear you in my head? What's going on here? How do you know Leah? Oh wow what the hell am I?'_

All of Seth's questions had stopped when he saw his reflection in the water_. 'I'm a wolf. What is happening to me?'_

'_Seth it's me Jacob Black you need to calm down tell me where you are so I can explain all of this to you'_

'_Wow Jacob Black that's you speaking in my head! The cool dude? Are you also a wolf? I thought Sam had got to you and you joined his cult and I mean you were awesome then you joined HIM…. Wow wait a minute does that make Sam and his cult wolfs?' Seth asked excitedly. _

He was the second wolf to accept this easily_._

'_It's not a cult Seth we are all wolfs the legends you hear are all true.' Sam said_

'_Oh and you must be the legendary Sam who broke my sisters heart. Do you even realize what you did to her?' _Seth said angrily as he flooded us with his thoughts and memories of how Leah had cried herself to sleep every night and tried to cover up that she was hurting by taking out her anger on everyone else. Leah was indeed broken.

Both Sam and I flinched at his thoughts_. 'Seth there is a lot of things that you still don't know about the legends. Let Sam explain what happened before you get angry. Now Seth where are you? We can phase back and talk.'_

'_Fine' _Seth said, anger still seeping through his thoughts as he showed us a place in the forest that Sam and I started to rush towards. A mile just before we could get there Sam phased back and told me that I should rather handle this. I nodded in agreement and carried on to Seth. As I got there I saw a sandy brown coloured wolf staring at his reflection in the river.

I walked up to Seth slowly as he turned to look at me, his stance a bit tense_. 'Are you Jacob?' _he thought wearily

'_Yes I am. Do you think you are ready to phase back to a human yet or do you need more time?_' I asked Seth as I saw him relax and look back at his reflection.

'_Yeah I think I am ready to be human again I'm starving!' _We both chuckled at that_. 'So how do you phase back?' _Seth asked with curiosity_._

'_Do you feel that heat in your limbs?' I asked him and he nodded. 'Well you just concentrate on pulling that heat to your heart and concentrate on becoming human._' I thought to Seth then I demonstrated for him a few times until he got it.

_When_ we were back to being human Seth frowned as he looked down at himself. "What happened to my clothes?" He asked trying to cover up himself. I laughed at the confusion and grimace upon Seth's face.

"That's one thing the legends never mentioned. Your clothes tore up when you phased as your wolf is way bigger than your human self." I gestured to the string tied around my ankle. "I tied my jeans to my ankle before I phased. You probably want to go get some clothes to wear." I said

"Wait does my parents know that the legends are true?" Seth asked in a scared tone

"Yes they do know. They are actually part of the council." I said waiting to see Seth's reaction hoping he wouldn't get too angry.

"Oh and I guess they just couldn't tell their son." Seth said clearly annoyed and angry as he started shaking.

"In all honesty would you really believe that the legends were really true? You would have thought your parents were mad." I said to him hoping he would keep calm.

"Yeah I guess so." Seth said as he stopped shaking and relaxed.

"I guess I better go over to Harry's place and get you some clothes." I said to him as he looked down at himself, blushed then quickly nodded. "And then you and Sam will have to talk about Leah." As I said that a dark look crossed his face.

"I have to don't I? Seth asked clearly not wanting to hear an explanation from him. "Can't I beat him up first and then we can talk?" he asked angrily.

"I think you should hear what he has to say first." I said to which he nodded solemnly to. It was weird to see Seth so angry, he was normally a very happy kid.

I then turned away and rushed off to the Clearwater's. I reached their quickly and knocked on the door which was answered by…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leah Clearwater

**Leah's POV**

It had been four excruciating years since Sam had left me. Four years that he couldn't come up to me and have the balls to tell me the truth. I keep telling myself that I would get over him but for some reason I just couldn't. I wanted an explanation as to why he left me. I had remembered the year that Sam had gone missing and how I had spent days and nights trying to find him. All those nights I had spent up crying my eyes out. And all for what? When Sam came back he had changed so much and he apparently couldn't tell me anything of where he had been or anything on that subject. But we were working it out and I thought that everything was going to be fine when he proposed to me. I could have not been more wrong, everything just went downhill from there.

I remember the day my cousin Emily Young came down from the Makah reservation to visit. The first time Sam had seen her he just stared at her and I can't believe that I thought nothing of it. He stared at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Now that I think of it he just stared at her like a love struck fool and how I missed that I really don't know.

The day was the 24th of October that Sam had broken me. He left me just like that without any explanation as to why. I had begged, pleaded, cried, I had told him that I would do anything for him to take me back. Not once did his eyes show any emotion as he had this mask on his face blocking out everything. He left me like I was something that was old and worn out. It was the day after Emily's accident when she had been mauled by a bear. I needed comfort and I didn't want to tell my parents yet so I went to visit Emily at the hospital. When I got their Sam was by Emily holding her hand with a look absolute love in his eyes and some other emotion I could not decipher. I had ran out of their like my life depended on it. I had never felt so betrayed in my life. Once I had gotten home I started throwing up and I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

My mother had found me like that. I was a complete utter mess. I just started spilling everything out to her. Yet she was silent and never said a word she didn't tell me that Sam was an idiot or even berate him for what he did for me instead she just said to me " Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry that this has happened but in time you will eventually forgive Sam." And it was those words there that felt like I had just been slapped in the face. It was those words there that made me feel like the entire world was against me.

I hadn't talked to my mother a couple months after that. My father didn't say anything as he wasn't really one to deal with an emotional person but my brother Seth had really been there for me. He was the one that helped me become somewhat human again. My baby brother is always so damn cheerful all the time but he and my family was now what I lived for. And I know I probably sound so melodramatic but I just couldn't help but feel that way about Sam. He was truly everything for me and now….

So yeah that basically sums up the pathetic story of my life. I try and act like everything is normal then I started to get these looks of pity from everyone who heard the story of poor Leah Clearwater who was dumped by her fiancé for her cousin. I hated that look of pity more than anything else so I became mean and rude to everyone who gave me those looks and soon enough I was known as the La Push's bitch, but hey it was better than the looks of pity so I couldn't be bothered about what other people thought of me as long as my family knew the real Leah Clearwater. The one who was slowly yet surely getting over Sam Uley, and getting her old loving, caring and friendly personality back. The world better watch out because Leah Clearwater is coming back.

The thing is I am really worried about Seth. We had gotten into this huge argument with him. It was about the rumor of Sam starting this cult and I was really concerned for my brother because I had seen another member of Sam's supposed cult lurking around the house so you can't really blame me. But I guess because Sam was involved I took the argument a bit too far and Seth was so angry that he actually started shaking but before I could apologize he stormed out the house. I was getting really worried now It could of least been 3 hours and he wasn't here yet. I actually started praying with all my might that he was ok. I love my baby brother even though I would never say that to him but that was just how sibling love was.

I wanted to go out and search for him but my mum and dad would not let me out of the house because I had this really bad fever but I felt totally fine so I don't know what all the looks were for and frankly it was starting to annoy the hell out of me. Lately I'm starting to grow a lot. I have gotten taller and curvier and I now had the body of an athlete which for some reason really freaked my parents. But it wasn't just me who was growing but also Seth but that's kind of expected as he is after all a 16 year old growing boy. What was really freaky though was that I had become very strong and I somehow managed to break my alarm clock and crack my bedroom door a bit. Seth said I was getting stronger so that whenever I get the chance I was going to beat the crap out of Sam. I had busted out laughing when he said that, my baby bro really knows how to cheer me up.

So now here I am lying in bed unable to do anything. Its sucks! I am so going to escape when I get the chance. My mum can't keep me in here for the entire day. Doing nothing just brings up unwanted memories…

Just then I heard someone walking on the porch which knocked me out of the memories. How I could ever hear the footsteps from upstairs in my room is a mystery. The person started knocking so I rushed up to the door hoping it would be Seth. To hell with staying in my room I planned to make the full of my day and no stupid fever (or mother) could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Breaking the news

**JPOV**

Sue Clearwater had opened the door and I let out a sigh of relief. Sure a part of me had wished Leah had opened the door but I didn't want to have to explain to her why I was at her house asking for clothes for Seth. That would have been beyond weird, yet then again how do I break it to Sue that her son had just turned into a giant wolf. I considered this for a second and just decided to tell her straight forward.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater." I said politely still not sure how to break the news.

"Hello Jacob and please call me Sue, Mrs. Clearwater makes me feel old." Sue said laughing a bit.

"Okay Sue, sorry to worry you right now but I need some clothes for Seth." I said watched her face as her face furrowed in confusion. "It's happened." I said to Sue softly as her face flashed with recognition but before she could tell me anything she was interrupted by Leah Clearwater coming right up to me talking to me in her sharp yet still melodious voice.

Leah's POV

My mum had got to the door before me and it was Jacob, Billy Blacks son. The small cheerful boy who everyone knew who was now standing at 6, 9 in height and had muscles that would rival all the body builders who worked out in gym. All the Quileute boys that were part of Sam's "cult" looked like that though Jacob was the biggest of them all even beating Sam. I would be lying if I said that I didn't find Jacob attractive but who wouldn't find someone who had muscles that looked like they had been carved out. Yes, Jacob Black was extremely attractive. I know I am supposed to be still getting over Sam but that didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate the looks of other guys.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway debating with myself whether or not to go see Jacob, yet before I could decide on what to do I heard the mention of Seth and I headed towards the door quickly and came face to face with Jacob Black. My mum could swear me later for being out of bed.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know. "I want to know where Seth is. He has been gone for 4 hours now without telling anyone where he is going to. I swear if you have done anything to him I will personally see to your death." I said knowing I shouldn't be angry at him but hey he just asked for clothes of Seth's so what the hell was I supposed to think.

"Leah just calm down your brother is fine." Jacob said in his deep husky voice rubbing soothing circles on my arms and it was then that I realized that I was shaking.

I calmed down a bit and stopped shaking. "I just want to know what happened to my brother and why does he need clothes. What happened?" I asked Jacob looking at straight at him willing him to answer my question truthfully. Am I going soft I'm surprised I have not punched him for touching me.

He looked at me solemnly and looked as if he were debating with himself whether or not to tell me then he said to me. "I'm not sure how you will take this Leah and I just want you to stay calm. Please Leah can you do that for me?" He asked me with the most pleading eyes that I just couldn't help myself by getting lost into, they were so beautiful.

I quickly shook that thought from my head. "I will listen to you but as for staying calm that I cannot promise you." I said to him, seething.

"Okay I guess that's fair. Anyway Seth was walking in the forest when he had seen a bear. He panicked and started running so the bear chases after him and as he runs his clothes were getting torn along the way getting hooked into things. Then his pants had gotten hooked into this one branch and he got stuck. He started screaming for help and I heard him so I chased the bear away. I tried to un hook his pants but it had gotten torn so now I'm here." Jacob said all very quickly and I realized that I was shaking very badly.

. "Please don't tell me you left him in the forest alone after what just happened." I shouted and practically growled at him as my shaking increased. Why couldn't I stop shaking?

He looked at me alarmed by my shaking as he put his strong hands on my shoulders bringing my face up to his. "Leah relax. Your brother is completely fine and unharmed and he is not alone so you just need to calm down." He said to me as I suddenly found myself in his warm embrace calming down slowly. I was completely shocked at myself. I had cut myself of from absolutely everyone and had been mean to everyone including Jacob yet here he was reassuring me and even comforting me. I should have kicked his ass for this but I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt happy and free. I felt like my normal self. I felt if all my troubles had just gone or easier to bear. I felt cared for. But more than anything I felt that I wish I could stay forever in Jacob Black's embrace.

I heard someone clearing their throat in the back of me and I became highly annoyed with that person who was interrupting this moment of mine. I realized then that it was my mother who I had completely forgotten about. I unwillingly broke away from Jacob's embrace with my face probably blazing red in embarrassment and turned to face my mother's amused expression.

"I am so sorry to break your wonderful embrace but Jacob needs to take these clothes back to Seth and Jacob please come back here as I want to talk to you and Seth in private which means you Leah can spend some time with Rachel. I heard she is back from university. I'm sure you missed her."

It was true I did miss Rachel she was my best friend even after Sam had left me. We kept in contact when she went away but I was scared for what my mum was going to say to Jacob. I really hope she didn't get the wrong idea about that hug. I had no idea what the hell happened. There was just something about Jacob that made me feel so happy around him like I could trust him with anything and he would never judge me. Everyone had heard about him and that girl he liked, whose name I think was Bella, everyone knew the story. We had both suffered heartbreak and because of that I felt like I already knew him and felt as if we were oddly connected in some weird way. We have a mutual understanding, sought of.

I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and said "That's true I haven't seen Rachel in ages I miss her a lot but I still can't see why I can't be in your private conversation with Jacob and Seth." I told my mum stubbornly. I was happy that she seemed to forget I was supposed to be in bed. So I didn't want to push too much.

"Well darling it's because your father and I need to talk to Seth about some boy things and I doubt you want to hear it and plus you can scream at Seth later about why he went into the woods." Mum said to me but she still never explain why Jacob was needed for the private talk and as if Jacob could read my mind he said.

"Your mum needs me there so I can explain to Seth how dangerous it is to be in the forest alone and she probably wants to tell me to take a message to someone for her." He said to me answering my unasked question and taking the clothes from my mum's hand. "I need to get going now. Bye Sue. Bye Leah." He said waving to my mother and giving me a quick hug before disappearing into the woods.

I had a weird feeling of following him into the forest. I couldn't shake this feeling that my life was drastically about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Not imprinting

**JPOV**

Leah Clearwater was extremely beautiful. She looked a whole lot better since the last time I saw her. She was becoming her old self again and now I am extremely worried about what will happen to her when she phases into a wolf. She would be the only female wolf in existence and I'm not sure how she would take that. And not to mention Sam would be her alpha for a while. I definitely knew right away that she was never going to follow anything Sam would order her to do. She would find a way around it. Leah could change into a wolf at any moment Sam was right to have me monitor her. It was a really close call at her house when she started shaking.

The minute I had looked into Leah Clearwater's eyes I knew that she was meant to be mine. I could not explain the connection I felt towards her. No I had not imprinted on her yet all I know is that she is mine and no one else can have her at all. The connection I felt towards Leah was very different to imprinting.

Imprinting is where you will be anything that your imprint wants you to be and the whole world revolves around her. You will feel the constant urge to protect her from anything that poses a threat against her. Yet the connection I felt towards Leah was completely different in some ways like I don't feel the urge to protect her at all. I cared about her more than anything in the world. Her pain was also my pain and I would do anything to make her happy. I wanted to dominate her and mark her as my own and that scared me a bit. But also I wanted her to put me in my place and to be somewhat of my equal. Yes there was a huge difference between the connection I felt for Leah and imprinting. The connection I had with Leah was definitely not imprinting. But what was it?

I kept pondering this as I made my way to Seth who was in wolf form with Sam. They were talking about imprinting most probably. I could tell by the way Seth's tail was swishing as if in an annoyed manner. Not wanting to disturb this conversation I sat on a fallen down tree going unnoticed by both Sam and Seth. I sat there silently and gazed up at the stars thinking of Leah and wondering what she would look like as a wolf.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I was startled when I heard Seth's voice.

"Wow imprinting who would of guessed." Seth said with an emotion that was mixed between awe, understanding and a slight bit of hurt as he sat down next to me already dressed.

I sighed with understanding. "Did Sam tell you that Leah is showing all the signs to become a wolf?" I asked carefully.

His face flashed with worry and concern for his sister before he nodded. "That's what really scares me I don't know how Leah would take being the only female wolf plus being under Sam's control. And not only that but imprinting I don't know what that will do to her. It took her so long to become her normal self again." Seth voiced his worries to me.

"I am so sorry kid but maybe this will be good and I have a feeling that everything will turn out fine. With an explanation I am sure Leah would understand and she will finally be given a reason as to why Sam left her. You can't really control imprinting at all. Sam was just not the right guy for her." I said to Seth reassuringly.

"Then I wonder who the right guy for Leah is. He has to really be one hell of a guy to manage her." Seth said laughing softly as I literally had to bite my tongue from screaming out that I was the guy for her. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hey Seth" I said suddenly as I remembered. "Your mum wanted to talk to us both and said we should hurry and meet her while Leah isn't there. Your mum had to guilt Leah out of the house." I quickly told Seth.

"What did she want to talk to us about?" Seth asked and I realized then that I had no clue but I quickly remembered the look on her face when she saw Leah and I embrace.

"I have no clue." I said quickly avoiding looking at Seth's face. "We should probably get going though." I said to him. He nodded and we quickly made our way to his house in human form.

When Seth knocked on the door it was opened by Harry Clearwater who was back from fishing with Charlie and my dad. Before he could say anything Sue had pushed past him and grabbed Seth in a hug.

"Oh my Seth-y boy is all grown up. He is a strong wolf now. You will always be my little Seth-y boy no matter what happens." Sue Clearwater gushed and sounded like she was almost in tears.

"Muum I am not a small boy anymore." Seth whined clearly embarrassed as I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing at the kid.

But in the end Harry had started laughing and eventually I couldn't hold it in anymore so I started laughing with him. "Stop smothering the poor boy dear. We are all proud that he's a wolf but I'm sure he needs some space to breathe." Harry said clearly amused by the situation.

"You better take care of my son Jacob I am counting on you as the alpha." Sue said to me

"Alpha, what do you mean? I thought Sam was the alpha." Seth said clearly confused.

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry. "Jacob is actually the rightful alpha of the pack but he didn't want to become the alpha when he just phased because he was inexperienced. Now he has accepted his place as rightful alpha and will be the alpha in 3 weeks time as he wants to test his leadership." Harry said and chuckled when he saw my mouth open in shock. Wow news travels fast. I absently wondered if Sam had talked to the elders before he broke the news to me. But how did he know about the 3 weeks?

"Wow I can't believe it." Seth said with clear admiration in his voice.

Sue who had finally let go of her son looked around. "We should go inside and talk as there is a lot we need to discuss." She said with authority in her voice and led everyone to the living room and ordering us to sit down. "I need to know from you Jacob if you imprinted on my daughter?" Sue asked me carefully as she watched Seth and Harry's eyes go wide with shock and various other emotions.

I debated on what to tell her when I looked at her face which said she wasn't going to accept anything but the truth. I sighed "I did not imprint on your daughter Sue well at least I think I didn't." I said wondering how to explain what I felt.

"What do you mean." She asked clearly confused.

I didn't really know what to say, as I was confused myself as to what I was feeling. I looked at everyone in the room before I explained everything I felt the moment I looked into Leah Clearwater's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Wolf

**Leah's POV**

I had not seen Rachel in a while and she had come back a week ago. The truth was that I was a bit scared of seeing her again since I heard she has been hanging around Paul lately and he was part of Sam's supposed cult. But after meeting Jacob who I constantly find myself thinking about, I was going to keep an open mind.f

The one thing that kept worrying me was that my parents wanted to speak to Jacob and was praying that he would be alright. My mum could be really scary but my dad was also going to be there so that relaxed me somewhat. My dad was usually the peace keeper in the house he just sought of had this calming presence about him.

I had approached the Black's house standing outside the door deciding what to do before it was being yanked open by none other than Rachel. She looked at me with shock in her eyes then started laughing.

"Leah do you have some freakish power you never tell me about?" Rachel asked me after she finally stopped laughing.

"Not any that I know of, why?" I asked still confused about why she had laughed.

"I was just complaining to my dad how I had been here for more than a week now and you still have not visited me. I was actually going to come to your house and drag your butt out of it since you never leave the place." Rachel said to me looking at me so intently with a smirk on her face.

I laughed at that. "Oh you didn't have to my mum has been the one to kick me out of the house. My parents wanted to talk to Seth about how dangerous the forest could be. Do you know that idiot brother of mine had been chased by a bear?"

"I have heard about the bear attacks yet when I tell Jake or my father about it they just laugh and Jake keeps saying that it's not bears but how would he know. It's been very weird around here ever since I got back."Rachel said the last bit like it was her fault.

"Rachel Black don't you DARE to even think that their behavior is your fault." I told her angrily but I understood why she felt that way. "Don't worry it isn't you I guess that you weren't caught up to date with the latest La Push scandal." I said to Rachel watching her eyes light up. The girl loved her scandals.

"Rach are you still there I thought you would already be at the Clearwater's house" Billy said as his voice wafted to us. Billy had the most amazing voice that had this aura about it that would make people want to listen to it the whole day long. Jacob had that same voice only a bit huskier and commanding than his fathers. Now thinking about Jacob's voice I began to wonder what my parents wanted to talk to him about….

"Down to Earth Leah" Rachel said suddenly waving her hands in front of my face and she laughed at my startled look as she started pulling me inside the house towards Billy.

"Guess who decided to show up dad." Rachel singed happily bringing me face to face with Billy Black who I had not seen in a really long time.

"Leah Clearwater is that you?" Billy asked clearly shocked. I had grown a lot since the last time I saw him. Billy was like another father to me we were really close because I used to join my father, Billy and Charlie when they went fishing, I surprisingly liked it unlike everyone else.

"Yeah it's me Billy I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while." I said going up to him and hugging him.

"It's alright kiddo I understand what all happened." He said to me softly offering me an understanding smile which I returned.

"Sorry dad but Leah and I have some catching up to do so no one is allowed to talk to her except me so bye now dad." Rachel said to her father so seriously that both Billy and I started laughing so hard, as Rachel started pulling me towards her room.

"Okay Leah spill it. What's the latest scandal?" Rachel said in her utmost professional voice.

"I think you already know this but do you know that Sam has now formed a cult." I asked Rachel as her mouth opened in shock and horror.

"It's a rumor that people say though I don't really believe it. And personally I think it's more of a gang but it's like a good gang." I said quickly hoping Rachel wouldn't be too mad since her brother and her new boyfriend are part of it. Oh please who am I trying to kid since when was there ever a good gang.

"Jake and Paul hang out with Sam all the time." Rachel said so softly that if I didn't have my awesome sense of sound I would not have heard her.

"Paul?" I said questionably hoping it was enough to distract her from what I said. Apparently it was as she launched herself into a full detailed explanation of how unbelievably perfect Paul was for her and I couldn't help but think of how perfect Jacob was for me. I had known Jacob all my life he is a really cool guy but I never ever thought of him this way before. In fact I had never thought of him this much before today.

I was so induced in my thoughts of Jacob that I didn't notice that Rachel stopped talking and was now staring at me with a smirk on her face.

"So… Are you going to tell me who the lucky guy currently invading your mind is?" Rachel asked so nonchalantly trying to hide her excitement.

I tried in vain to think of something to distract her. I was not about to tell her that after meeting her brother I could not stop thinking about him or the weird connection I felt towards him that just got more stronger any minute. Luck was on my side as Paul chose that moment to burst into Rachel's room.

"Rach I missed you." Paul said with so much emotion in his voice that my mouth dropped in shock. Since when did Paul start showing his emotions?

Rachel smiled at him but the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Are you in Sam's gang?" Rachel asked so straight forwardly that shock and guilt was clear on his face.

"Damn it Paul what's going on is he giving everyone in his gang steroids is that why everyone is so damn tall and buff. You better tell me what's going on Paul NOW." Rachel said so angrily that Paul had started to shake

"It's not that at all Rachel I just don't want to scare you with the truth. And for goodness sake no one is doing drugs." Paul said as his shaking started increasing then he finally noticed me and I quickly mouthed him sorry. An angry Rachel is not something you want to see but she needed to know what was going on so we could find out the truth of everything because I had a feeling that Sam was going to get to Seth and I did not want Seth to have anything to do with Sam at all, and whatever they got up to.

"I have to go. I promise to come back later." Paul said still shaking as we followed him out the door.

"Go, but you better come back we have a lot to discuss about you and that gang of Sam's." Rachel said solemnly too upset to scream at him more.

"It's not a damn gang." Paul said angrily as he started running into the forest.

It was really dark so I doubt that Rachel could see but with enhanced eyesight that I have recently acquired I could see perfectly as Paul ran into the forest he suddenly shimmered and then he turned into a huge freaking ass wolf.

My mouth dropped open in shock and I tried to control my breathing vaguely aware that Rachel had sat down on the floor with her eyes watering. I pushed away all my thoughts and knelt down to put my arms around Rachel. Curse me and my stupid big mouth.

So Sam's cult was actually a group of bulky overgrown teenagers who had the ability to turn into HUGE FREAKING ASS WOLFS. I definitely need to see a shrink now. How is that even possible? It did however explain a lot. I suddenly gasped as I remembered the scars on Emily's face. Sam had done that to her but it was a mistake I knew that fact. I felt a rush of sympathy for her but that still didn't explain Sam leaving me. A sudden thought occurred to me that Jacob was in the cult to which meant…

I shut that thought out my head I was going to find out the truth. Paul had arrived and gently took a sobbing Rachel from my arms. He looked defeated and gave a thankful look. I got up and nodded at him then made my way back home. I realized with horror that the story of my brother being chased by a bear was utter lies and that he might possibly be a wolf too. With that thought I rushed home hoping for Jacob to be there so I can get the truth from him. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hey guys I am so completely for the extremely late update. There is absolutely no excuse except for pure laziness. I will try and update again sooner but unfortunatley exams are coming up. Please review  and tell me your thoughts or ideas. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Bonded?<span>**

**JPOV**

It had taken me over an hour to explain my feelings towards Leah and now that I have feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I was presently surprised that neither Sue nor Harry had tried to kill me or chase me out of the house. But judging from the look on both of their faces they were still in shock. Yet the biggest surprise was Seth, he was currently in deep thought as if trying to figure something out. The deafening silence was now getting on my nerves and really you couldn't blame me as it was at least 20 minutes since anyone had spoken.

I looked at the door nervously debating with myself whether to make to bolt for the door or just wait for someone to break the silence. Before I could choose what to do Seth had broken the silence.

"Maybe you bonded with her." Seth said quietly. All heads snapped towards his direction and stared at him like he grew another head.

"What do you mean he bonded with her? This is not imprinting that's for sure because I don't think it's possible for wolfs to imprint on each other." Harry said clearly confused.

"You also didn't think that there was a possibility of a female becoming a wolf but that just came as a shock for everyone." I said glad that we were talking again as I hated awkward silence.

"Yes that's true I guess. It seems that there are a lot of things that the legends did not tell us about and frankly it's not in my nature to deal with things that are unheard of." Harry said with clear worry in his voice.

"Why doesn't Seth tell us why he thinks they bonded?" Sue said slowly as the atmosphere began to get tense.

"How did you come to the conclusion that I bonded with Leah? But most importantly what is bonding for wolfs and how different is it from imprinting?" I asked waiting for his answer hoping it would give me an idea to what's going.

"Okay the question on how I came up with this conclusion is that I read a book." Seth said proudly to us but as he saw the look confusion on our faces he quickly carried on. "Oh gosh I guess you didn't read any books about wolfs. I became interested about the fact that we are descended from wolfs so I read up on wolfs. Okay anyway I say that he bonded because normally wolfs bond before they mate with one another. They become really close to one another and feel a strong connection to each other known as bonding. Wolfs of the same pack will generally fight to bond with the female wolf. Also a wolf will only bond once and that will be his female forever and no one else can claim her. For a wolf to bond completely he will have to bite his female which symbolizes that the wolf is taken and if any one tries to touch her, the pack will kill him." Seth said in the most professional voice that I almost laughed except that this was a serious matter and I honestly was too shocked to do anything.

I sat there with my mind in total disarray. I don't know how long I sat there trying to come to turns with what Seth had said. What my mind couldn't comprehend was that other wolfs might try and fight me for Leah. I somehow knew that the imprinted wolfs I wouldn't have to worry about so I relaxed. But there were still other matters such as I would have to bite Leah. I tried not to think at all; after all this was the behavior of animal wolfs and not shape shifters. Yet in the back of my mind I knew what Seth had said was true.

I was not sure how long I just sat there blocking everything else out while I was thinking but when I finally got back down to Earth from my thoughts I was confronted by the most beautiful hazel eyes. Leah had come back from Rachel early and I wondered why. Leah sat down next to me her long hair swishing at the movement as she stared in my eyes as if trying to figure out something. I was completely captivated by her that I hardly noticed that there was no one else in the room.

"Hello Jacob. How was the talk with my parents?" She asked me with a slight grin on her beautiful face.

"Hello Leah. The talk was fine I guess, though I'm actually surprised I'm still alive and breathing. Your mum can be scary at times." I said to her still not breaking eye contact as she laughed at that.

"Oh yes that is true mum can be scary when she wants to. So what did you talk about? Leah asked the question I was most dreading to answer.

"Nothing much I guess, she wanted to know my intentions towards you." I said softly to her watching her reaction. She looked down as her cheeks began to colour with a light blush that made her look more gorgeous if that was even possible.

"And what did you tell my mum when she asked you that?" Leah asked me still looking down yet her tone was demanding.

"That's a secret between all who were present, sorry Leah." I said to her with a smirk on my face. Her eyes snapped up to mine and it looked as if there was a fire of determination raging in her eyes.

"Please" She said pouting giving me her puppy dog eyes which I am now a complete sucker for.

I sighed knowing I couldn't deny her this answer. "I told her of how strongly I feel attracted to you and how I would never hurt you no matter what. You mean a lot to me Leah Clearwater and I just can't stop thinking about you ever since I looked into your eyes." I said to her truthfully hoping I don't scare her off and mentally hitting myself trying to get myself to shut up.

"I would be lying if I said that I don't feel attracted to you. You make me feel like my old self again; you make me feel complete with you. When you hugged me I felt all my worries melt away and I keep finding my thoughts drift back to you. I know it has just been a few hours since I met you but that's the truth and I'm done denying it. I forgot how to even have a relationship since Sam and I admit that I'm scared but my heart just tells me to trust you and I think it's about time I move on from Sam and be happy." Leah said to me looking into my eyes waiting for me to say something. It was that moment there that I knew I had to tell Leah the truth about me being a wolf and about Sam.

"Leah there is something I need to tell you and I don't want you to find out the hard way so I rather just tell you the truth now and can you promise me not to freak out." I asked Leah with my grave voice. What the hell was I doing? It was like I had lost control of my actions.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. "Okay Jacob I promise to try not to freak." She said softly.

"The legends are true. I'm a werewolf along with few others." I said to her expecting to have something thrown at me, expecting for her to yell at me and tell me to go back to the mental hospital, I expected a lot of things. But what I didn't expect was the words that came out her mouth.

"Prove it." She said to me her voice demanding yet not one trace of anger. I looked at her then started walking outside to phase. I was about to go into the forest and phase when she stopped me.

"I want to see you turn into a werewolf." She said to me looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded and walked just before the forest and phased in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N:**** Hey guys im back in business. I'm going to update more often hopefully I can't promise though. Im going on holiday soon and i'll be very busy but i will update again sometime this month. I would like to thank everyone who added this story as their favorite or as a stort alert and also to those who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 9 : Wolf in question

**LPOV**

I am normally a girl who sticks to the plan they make. Confessing my attraction to Jacob was not part of the plan. I have trust issues ever since Sam yet here I am with Jacob feeling as if nothing in the world could touch me. I felt safe, happy and content being with him. I trust him with my heart and life and yet I hardly know him which is what scares me the most.

I think that's the reason I didn't go running and screaming when he turned into a gigantic wolf before my eyes. His fur was red-brown in colour and had a rustic tone to it and he looked truly magnificent. He whined and took a slow stepromise p towards me. I instantly froze in alarm as he sat suddenly sat down just in front of me. I hesitated then finally edged my way towards the Jacob wolf. I stretched out my fingers and touched his fur which was rough yet silky under my hand. When I gained more courage I began to slowly pet him. A deep sound resonated from his throat.

"Are you purring?" I asked with a giggle as the wolf knocked me down lightly which resulted in me laughing. "I can't believe you a big hairy monster!" I whispered and Jacob snorted at that. "So the legends are actually true then?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Oh thank goodness I was afraid that I imagined this and I would need to see a shrink." I said which Jacob let out a bark of laughter at.

"Can you change back? There is so many things I want to ask you." I said to him but he shook his head and turned towards the torn pieces of clothing on the floor. I blushed as Jacob let out a bark of laughter. "I'll get you clothes" I mumbled and rushed inside the house to look for clothes still hearing the barks of laughter at my embarrassment.

Jacob took the clothes from me and ran into the forest appearing again after 2 minutes. He walked up to me and engulfed me in a hug. I sighed happily in his embrace as I felt all my problems melt away.

"I'm surprised you haven't run away screaming yet." Jake said as he half pulled away to look at my face.

"Well you not the first person who I saw turned into a gigantic wolf so I already did the panicking earlier on." I said quietly, worrying about his reaction to that bit of news.

"Who? When?" Jake asked clearly shocked.

"I was at Billy's house visiting Rachel and we were talking. Jake I'm so sorry I told Rachel that you and Paul were in Sam's cult I didn't know what you were and then Paul came over and Rach started accusing him and he began shaking then he ran off and I saw him change into a wolf. I don't think Rach saw then Paul came back then I left them. Jake I'm so sorry I shouldn't off told anything to her." I mumbled ashamed, and I averted my gaze afraid to meet Jake's.

"Hey Lee it's alright look at me" He said as he lifted my face to meet his gaze. "I am not angry with you. I could never be and relax I'll deal with Rach she probably will find out today though Paul will tell her." He told me gently and pulled me back in his arms. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

"Can you tell me what caused you to become a wolf? I mean how do you change into one? Did it hurt? Why did only you guys change into wolfs? Does the warm body temperature have anything to do with the wolves, because you really hot" I asked all at once not giving him a chance to answer. I blushed at the last sentence realizing what it sounded like. He chuckled at the verbal attack and the last sentence. Why couldn't I just shut up? Jake just made feel like confessing my every thought and feelings to him.

"How about we go inside and talk?" He said more like it was a command than a question. "Oh and by the way the hotness is a wolf thing but I'm the hottest of all." He said with a cocky grin on his face that left me wondering whether he was talking about his temperature or physical appearance. At 19 yeah the guy was pretty damn hot and he seemed to know that too. He linked our hands together and we quickly walked back to my house. We sat down on the couch and I began my questioning.

"So, where there signs that you were going to morph into a gigantic wolf?" I asked wondering how they became all so buff.

"Well during the year of my first phase I underwent a lot of growth spurts and started to become buff without even working out. I got angered very easily and I began noticing that my senses were becoming heightened. Sam and his cult as you called it all looked at me weirdly and then at the end of the year it just happened I turned into a wolf." He said solemnly as he reminisced about it leaving me confused.

"So what? You just changed or better yet what made you change?" I asked folding my legs onto the couch, getting comfy.

"Well my body temperature began to skyrocket that day, and I became really angry for no good reason." He chuckled darkly which scared me a bit wondering what got him angry. I put my hand over his and waited for him to continue and tell me what happened that day. He sighed softly then continued.

"I had fallen in love with a girl named Bella Swan. She was completely broken when her boyfriend left her. I tried my best to fix her and she was slowly healing. A couple of her friends and I decided to go to the movies. Most of them bailed though coz of her zombie phase I guess. So it was just me and her other guy friend. We both pulled moves on her trying to get her attention, then he had gotten sick and Bella and I waited outside the theatre for him. We got talking and I just couldn't understand how she could still be in love with her psycho ex boyfriend when he hurt her so much. I told her how I felt about her and before she could respond that idiot called Mike interrupted us and I don't know why but I had become so angry. I drove home fast that night. I was lying on the couch when every bone of my body started to pain." Jake said and started shivering.

So many thoughts were going through my head at this moment. There was a change of voice when he had talked about Bella which made me wonder just what had happened between them and who was her ex boyfriend. But I had to admit that I Leah Clearwater was jealous of Bella Swan. I am seriously not the same person anymore. Why do I like Jake so much? I however quickly banished that from my head when I heard the amount of pain in Jake's last sentence. "What happened Jake?" I asked afraid of him to answer.

"The pain was beyond anything I had ever felt I had run outside as my body felt like it was in a furnace. I had become angry thinking about Bella at that moment then I phased. I had felt the bones in my body shift it was so much pain. That was just the first time though otherwise it feels quite natural to phase doesn't hurt at all." He said with a yawn.

"Just so you know you are not going anywhere until I know everything about wolfs. I don't care if you're tired suck it up coz it's going to be a long night." I said raising my voice a little. I couldn't believe that the legends told to us were true. I could have always asked my brother to explain things to me but I just wanted to spend time with Jake.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?" He asked with a grin.

Before I could stop myself the words flew out my mouth.

"What happened with you and Bella?" I tried to ask in a nonchalant tone which I failed at. He laughed at that.

"Are you jealous Leah?" He asked with a smirk. I hit him on his arm when he said that but he just started laughing

"No I'm not. I'm just curious I guess…." I said trailing which caused him to laugh even louder

"Sure, sure I'll tell you anyway coz I'm awesome." He said

I glared at him and he began his story of Bella Swan.

I was fuming when I heard the story. She fell in love with a vampire. Which idiot falls in love with a thing that can kill you? I hated the way Bella had treated him so badly and just dumped him like dirt. In a way I was grateful for her but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

"So does that satisfy your curiosity Miss Clearwater?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh that was for personal gain" I said with a wink questioning what was wrong with me. "Now tell me how does it feel to become a wolf?" I asked

The questioning carried on into the night.

The soft snores of Seth broke me out of the bubble that I was in with Jake and I suddenly realized something.

"Jake I'm showing the symptoms." I said softly quite alarmed.

"You are going to phase." He said frowning.

I gasped in alarm. "What? No I can't phase. I mean not with HIM being there and controlling me. I won't listen to him at all!" I whisper-shouted at Jake. I was so angry with Sam being the leader and ruling over me that I began to shake violently.

Jake wrenched me into his arms holding onto me tightly. "Hey Leah calm down he isn't going to be the alpha in a while." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to calm down

"I'm the real alpha but I let Sam be it because I wasn't ready to become a leader yet." He said gently and I slowly began to calm down.

"When will you become the Alpha?" I asked him, the wheels in my head already turning and planning.

"In 3 weeks' time." He replied slowly as if waiting for me to become angry again.

"Okay that won't be that bad. I just have to keep calm till you become the alpha and when you do then only will I phase." I said. I couldn't bear to have Sam leading me so I should just wait till Jake's the alpha. It couldn't be too hard to keep calm could it?

Jake gave me a calculating look as he stared at me. "You know you have to face him one time or another." He said still staring at me.

"Yeah I know. I want closure before I move on. Why did he just leave me like that? Was it because he turned into a wolf, and why Emily? That's what hurts the most if it was any other girl I wouldn't care less but it was my cousin. The amazing friendship and sisterhood we had was destroyed." I said teary eyed. It was the first time I ever confessed that to anyone.

He pulled me hard against his chest where I began to sob for what I had lost. "Sam asked me not to tell you why, he needs to explain that to you. He owes you that." He said softly in my ear.

"You know you never explained the connection between us." I mumbled in his chest half asleep.

"That's an explanation for another day, you need to sleep now." He whispered caring me up to my room. "Sweet dreams Lee." He said kissing my forehead as I sunk into oblivion fully exhausted.


End file.
